A Christmas Jori
by ArianaGrande08
Summary: Jade and Tori are having trouble finding each other the perfect gifts for Christmas. With only a week left, will they find gifts that truly express their love for each other? (I had to reupload this story, it got removed)


**A Christmas Jori**

**Hey guys, just wanted to write a Christmas one shot for ya! Enjoy and Merry Christmas!**

A very frustrated and flustered Tori Vega sat in a quaint coffee shop with her red headed and bubbly friend Cat, clutching a steaming hot coffee. "I don't know what to do Cat, it can't be just an ordinary gift. It has to be something meaningful, special, this is Jade we're talking about!" She sighed in exasperation, her hand rubbing her temples.

"Tori calm down, you'll figure something out. You still have a week before Christmas." Cat reassured her, but Tori couldn't think of _anything._

Jade had become Tori's whole life now. She was her first priority and had been the most understanding and supportive girlfriend Tori could ask for this year. She deserved a gift that showed Tori's devotion to her girlfriend.

They had been together since their graduation at Hollywood Arts, and used their combined graduation money to buy a decent and modern apartment in New York. Tori had landed a record deal, and Jade became an assistant director for an upcoming Broadway play. Both girls made a reasonable income so they could sustain a good life, but found it challenging to make time together. Yet the young couple somehow managed to make sure they had at least an hour together each day.

Tori and Cat were Christmas shopping all day, making their way through the crowds that were all scavenging for the best deals for their families. Cat had suggested a few ideas for Christmas presents for Jade, but Tori wanted to give her girlfriend something unique.

They left the coffee shop, continuing to walk around snowy and bitter cold Manhattan, when Cat's big brown eyes lit up as they passed a window. "Tori! Look at this!" She bounced a little, pointing frantically at what was in the display case. Tori's jaw nearly dropped when she saw it, knowing it was absolutely perfect for Jade.

Cat and Tori hurried into the store, and Tori made her purchase. This was going to be the best present ever.

"Beck! We've tried every freaking store! There's nothing I can get her!" Jade fumed, storming out of another store that she neglected to find anything in.

"Calm down Jade, we'll find something. There has to be a present you can give to Tori around here somewhere, we need to look harder." Beck replied, pulling Jade along and trying to sound encouraging.

"This has to be amazing! She's my life Beck, and I need to prove to her that I'm always going to be there for her." Jade replied, she wasn't much of a romantic before she met Tori, but now she noticed herself being a lot more lenient and soft. This year Tori and her would be together three years, which meant she needed to give her a present that was worth three years of Tori's unconditional love.

"I understand that Jade, let's just keep going, I'm sure we can figure something out. You know Tori will love _anything _that_ you_ give her. If all else fails, just have sex with her. We both know how much she enjoys that."

Beck flashed Jade a suggestive smile, and she rolled her eyes, shoving him playfully. "Shut up Oliver."

They trekked through the mall, occasionally drifting in and out of stores. Beck stopped suddenly, wandering into a certain store, Jade followed, curious as to what caught his eye. He grinned, pointing out what he thought would 'wow' his ex girlfriend.

Jade was breathless as she eyed it, immediately pulling out her credit card and making the purchase faster than the speed of light.

Christmas morning Jade and Tori were snuggled up underneath the covers of their bed, Tori with her head on Jade's chest, listening to her girlfriend's heart beat.

Jade stirred, glancing out the small window of their bedroom, to see that large white snowflakes were floating down gracefully, sticking to the trees and grass. She felt a smile spread across her lips, it was a beautiful way to start Christmas day.

Tori felt her girlfriend move underneath her, and fluttering open her eyes. "Merry Christmas baby." She murmured, leaning up to press a soft kiss to Jade's lips. "Merry Christmas Tori." Jade replied, stroking the Latina's brunette locks.

"It's snowing." Jade informed her girlfriend, who sat up and averted her gaze to the window, watching the snow flakes dance around in the wind.

Tori moved into Jade's lap, straddling her slim waist. "I can't wait to give you my present, it's really special."

"Oh really?" Jade asked with a hint of seduction in her voice.

"Are you my present?" She purred, smirking as she ran her hands lightly down Tori's sides, stopping and resting them on her hips.

"No, but I'll think you'll like this one too."

"Confident now are we Vega?" Jade questioned.

"Yeah, now let's open them!" Tori urged, wanting to see her girlfriend's reaction more than anything.

Jade nodded, laughing softly at her girlfriend's eagerness, and she picked up Tori as they got off the bed. She carried her downstairs to the first floor of their apartment, setting her down on the couch and turning the fireplace on.

Their living room lingered with the smell of pine as their tree sat in the corner, gleaming with tinsel and ornaments.

Tori produced a small box from underneath the tree, and Jade did so as well. The couple sat down in front of the crackling fire.

"I want to give you my present first." Jade demanded, but Tori shook her head.

"No way, I'm giving you mine first."

"Vega, open mine."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Okay, how about give them to each other at the same time?" Jade suggested, frustrated with her girlfriend's stubborn ways.

"Fine."

"One, two, three."

Both girls opened their boxes, revealing sparkling engagment rings.

"Tori will you-"

"Jade will you-"

Tori gasped, tears welling in her eyes. "Oh my God..." She managed to get out, and Jade sat there as equally as stunned.

"Wow, I guess we've really rubbed off on each other." Jade laughed.

Tori laughed with her girlfriend, staring at the gorgeous ring that Jade was holding. "Will you marry me Tori?"

"Yes! Will you marry me Jade?"

"Hm, maybe...okay." Jade slid the ring on Tori's finger, and Tori did the same, both sitting there in silence as they admired their new rings.

"It's beautiful Jade, I love it. And I love you." Tori leaned into Jade, and Jade put an arm around her, holding her fiance close.

"This is beautiful too Tori, you're beautiful. I love you so much, and I can't wait to spend every day of the rest of my life with you. Merry Christmas." "Merry Christmas Jade."

Jade nuzzled her nose with her companion's, bringing Tori's lips to hers in a long, passionate, and chaste kiss.

**The** **End! **

**Merry Christmas! :)**


End file.
